A Derpy Hangout
Heya! This is a little welcome roleplay, just as a hangout for characters. Everyones welcome, there's no real plot, do as you wish, just keep to the wikia's rules. Rules * There aren't any! As long as it sticks to the entire wikia's rules, everything goes. * You can join this without asking in the comments. Members * XxKatakxX ** Katak * MixieRoast ** Mixal Par ** Sephtis * Sheep Slime ** Sheep Slime * Squidy822 * Squidy Summary Just a casual hangout. No plot, everyone can just talk, hangout and be derpy. Roleplay -----MixieRoast----- Mixal: *He lays on the top of a large rock, asleep, a gaggle of pink slimes bouncing around bellow him.* Seph: *Hovers a little way away, trying to snatch chickadoos from a nest.* -----Sheep Slime----- The small sheep hopped their way to the nearby ranch, hearing about how "they had free food and music". With excitement they fell over and started barrel-rolling their way down a slope that lead into the ranch, and let out a "baa" of amusement -----MixieRoast----- Seph: *Drops a hen-hen on his rancher friend's head, waking him up.* Mixal: *Jumps at least 4 foot into the air, growling at the slime as he rolled around in midair, laughing his tail off* Urgh... I was having a decent dream to... *He hopped up the edge of his valley home using his jetpack, looking over his home, eyes half closed in tiredness.* ------Sheep Slime----- The Sheep Slime flopped over to be rightside up, then looked up to see the rancher, who hovering in the air on... "mini rocket ships". The sheep hopped over, wishing they had legs to wave hello. In an appropriate substitute for this sheep, they let out a "baa" in greeting. -----MixieRoast---- Mixal: *Drops down to the floor, grunting slightly on impact, kneeling down.* A Sheep Slime...? Where'd you come from, I wonder... *Reaches down, patting the slime's wool.* Seph: *Perches on the rancher's shoulder, hungrily licking his lips.* ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime looked up at Sephtis, a bleat coming out. The sheep's wool puffed up and they started floating in mid air along with the dragon (because why not). ----MixieRoast---- Seph: *Jumps back in surprise, growling, a small jet of flame shooting out his mouth as he hides behind his cyborg friend.* Mixal: *Casually laughing his head off* Seph: So... *He switches over to speaking slimeish* Do you talk? Rather than just saying 'wiggle wiggle' over and over like most slimes do. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime also switched to Slimespeak, but even then was still quite unintelligible. Something among the lines of, "Yos. Nut vury weil tho". The Sheep Slime's wool unpoofed, dropping them from flight. -----MixieRoast----- Seph: Heh, ok, good enough, what are you doing round here? This area is normally pretty hidden... Mixal: *Quietly leans down behind his slimey friend, smirking, whispering into his ear* Wigglewigglwigglewiggle.... Seph: *Snarls, shooting a jet of hot flame at the rancher, setting his hat on fire.* Mixal: *Dances around, screaming, trying to put it out.* ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime started panicking, hopping to a puddle pond and absorbing some moisture to their wool, then flopped onto the rancher's hat. (OOC: Don't know if your ranch has ponds; just assuming you do.) ----MixieRoast---- *The Tentcal living in the pond the sheep used snarled in irritation, lashing out at the smaller slime* Mixal: *Frantically running around, trying to dodge the angry tentacles.* DANGIT LARRY! (Larry the Tentcal will probably never be a real character xD) Seph: *Sighs, curling up under a tree, talking to the classy pink slime in the corral next to him.* ----Sheep Slime---- The sheep panicked alongside Mixal, with the sight of Tentical already enough to scare the smol sheep. They flopped over on their side, still wondering how they could put out the fire. ----MixieRoast----- Mixal: Much panic. Seph: Much sleep. ----Sheep Slime---- The sheep slime spoke in Slimelish. "Much baaa." ----MixieRoast----- Mixal: *Takes a deep breath, before slapping larrys feelers away, picking up the sheep slime, and tossing it at Seph. Seph: *Goat scream* ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime was thrown across the air. To lighten the impact, they puffed up their wool, and hit Sephtis like a cottonball, before gliding away from the knockback. They unpoofed, landing them onto the ground. ---XxKatakxX--- The little tabby flew over the ranch, giggling maniacally. All of a sudden, the jetpack ran out of energy and Katak landed on top of the sheep slime. --MixieRoast--- Mixal: *defensive arm flailing* ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, in her cat form, was just minding her own business walking on one of those wall-cliff things, until she saw the fog tabby fall,"Hey, anyone okay?" Dancey decides to make a pun," Because if you lost your left ear, you'd probably be, al-right!" *'Random "ba dum, tss" in the background'* ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked frantically around for the source of the comedic drum noise, until they saw Katak land onto their head. With a small sharp "baa" they questioned the tabby and their jetpack, rolling softly to the side to let Katak slide down onto the ground before sitting upright again. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey used one of her paws to cover up her laughter, then jumps down, then later changing to her human form, hoping no one was startled or scared. ---MixieRoast--- Mixal: wHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE ---Danceykitty--- "I guess I'll introduce myself first, my name's Dancey, however, some call me by 'Kitty' or 'Dance.' I'm just here to explore this area for a while. Sorry for trespassing." ---XxKatakxX--- "Hi I'm Katak and I'm about to launch Kek to space if I have to." -still struggling to pull Kek off- ---Squidy822--- A portal appears in the floor and Squidy floats out. "What'd I miss?" the Squid says. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looks at the squid, the rest of the group, then back at the squid,"Quite a lot...? Oh yeah, I brought a bunch of cookies," Dancey opens a huge bag to reveal a LOT of cookies, a lot is an understatement to be honest,"Anyone want any?" (Squidy's probably gonna take them all XD) ---Squidy822--- The Bag of Cookies disappears and then Squidy is holding 1 jarsworth in a jar and munchin away. ---Danceykitty--- "Squid thing, you do know I was going to share that with others, right? By the way, what's your name?" ---Squidy822--- "Sqoffpy." the squid says muffled by the cookies he is stuffing into his mouth. Category:MixieRoast's Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style